


9:46 PM

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:54:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24353197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''You're my new enemy,'' Reverend Amos Howell said to Supergirl as he scowled at her.





	9:46 PM

I never created Superman TAS.

''You're my new enemy,'' Reverend Amos Howell said to Supergirl as he scowled at her after she ate his remaining chocolate cake slice.

THE END


End file.
